True To Yourself
by danny1993
Summary: When Max Russo meets the one, he must tell his family with disasterous consequenses. Rated T for Language. Includes a character death and a family's greif. Chapter 3 re-uploaded and edited.
1. Max's Confession

True To Yourself.

It was 3 days before his 16th birthday when Max Russo realised who he was. The most gorgeous person Max had ever seen was right there. Sat in his family's Sandwich Shop, in one of the booths. Max was working, he had been all day, so when Max saw this amazing beauty, he had to talk to them. So Max headed to the kitchen.

"Mom, I'm taking my break, 'kay?" Max proclaimed as he threw his apron onto the counter. Although he asked if it was ok, Max would have done what he wanted anyway. He normally did.

"Sure honey. But don't be too long, we're getting busy now." Remarked Theresa, pointing into the sub-shop which was beginning to fill rather fast.

"Mom!" Max said, half moaning, half laughing, "I've been working all day. I'm exhausted. Can't I have time to rest?" Theresa normally would have said no to Max instantly, today she hesitated before answering her son.

"Okay Maxxie, you can have the rest of the day off." She said with a smile, "I'll go get Harper to cover the rest of your shift" Max looked at his kind mother with a smile growing on his face. He ran into his mother's arms and hugged her. She was completely confused as to why her youngest, less affectionate son was hugging her. "What was that for sweetie?" Asked Theresa.

"Thank you mom, you don't know how grateful I am for this." Max answered. "I have some things to do. And I really appreciate this. I'll make it up to you!"

"Okay honey, just go have fun." Theresa said before heading to the basement to get Harper.

Max walked out of the kitchen, before realising he was wearing his stained red t-shirt and a pair of worn jeans. He didn't want to approach the beauty looking like a hobo. So he ran into the wizard lair and grabbed his wand. He thought of the look he wanted. He waved his wand above his head and it glowed. His clothes changed from his hobo like clothing to a blue/black checker shirt, and white t-shirt under it, and a pair of black skinny jeans and blue converse. He walked out the lair and into the shop. He noticed the person he was attracted to was still sat there, nursing a diet root beer, that Max himself had given to them. Max was extremely nervous. He had never really done this. So he walked over to the booth the person was sat at and sat down.

"Hi" Max said, smiling at the gorgeous person sat opposite him. "I'm Max, Max Russo."

"Hi Max, nice to meet you! I'm Jack. Jack Benson." Yes, the person Max had been so attracted to, the person he was so nervous to talk to, was indeed a boy. Max had never ever felt this way about another boy, or a girl for that matter. Jack was very good looking. He looked about the same age as Max. He had the most beautiful brown eyes Max had ever seen. His hair was a chestnut brown colour, that swept over his face, perfectly. He had the most perfect little freckle under his right eye. Max was picking up every little detail of Jack's person.

"So Jack" Max said nervously, getting a small chuckle out of Jack.

"Max? Why don't you just say what you came over to ask?" Stated Jack bluntly. He could tell Max was nervous and he could tell Max was going to ask him something.

"W…w…what d…do you mean?" Max struggled to ask. His face began to turn as red as the t-shirt he had been wearing not 10 minutes ago.

"Max, just ask me out already" Jack said with a cheeky smile on his face. That made Max feel even more nervous. Max tried to think of how to ask without sounding like a total nub. Jack just smiled at Max.

"Jack, I was just wondering…"Max paused, he had never asked anyone out, in fact he hadn't come out of the closet yet, so maybe this was a bit previous. Asking someone out when his family didn't even know he was gay. "What I'm doing here. I can't do this. I want to. God I want to. But I can't." With that, Max jumped from his seat and ran up the metal spiral staircase that led to the Russo family's apartment. Jack laughed to himself before he saying "He'll be back."

Later that evening(7.30 to be exact), Max had called a Russo Family Meeting, which now included Harper.

"Okay, lets get this over with." Alex proclaimed as she emerged from the stairs. "Who the hell called this 'Russo Family Freak show' anyway?"

"Max did." Exclaimed Theresa. "What's going on, Maxxie?"

"Can we wait until Justin gets here?" Max asked, knowing Justin would be a few more minutes because he was at his guitar lesson.

"Sure sweetie." Theresa responded.

"Mom, Dad? Why the hell did we have to come just now? I mean Justin won't be home until a quarter to 8." Alex moaned, looking rather angrily at Max, who at this point in time didn't need Alex's negativity. He needed all the courage he could for what he was planning to do.

"Alex? Can I talk to you for a minute? In private" Max snapped at his negative older sister.

"Fine!" Alex groaned, as she pushed herself off of the sofa. Max led her down into the now empty sandwich shop. "Okay Maxxie, what's so important you couldn't just wait until Justin got home?"

"Alex, I'm telling you first because what I'm planning on telling you guys, I'm gonna need you to be as positive as you can be. I'm gonna need your support."

"Max, what is it? Your really scaring me now!" Alex said, in the most sincere voice her repertoire could muster up.

"Alex, what I'm gonna tell you, please don't be mad at me, kay?" Max said in a sad, low voice that was barely audible.

"Max, I promise what ever it is, I won't get mad." Alex reassured

"Alex, I'm gay!" Max just blurted out, seeing the shock in his sisters face.

"You're what?" Alex asked, unsure if she had heard him correctly.

"I'm gay. Homosexual. Y'know?" Max answered, now regretting what he told his loud mouth older sister.

"Max. Are you sure?" Max nodded. "Well if your sure and your happy, then so am I" Alex said with a smile on her face. "But before Justin gets home, answer me a few things, kay?" Max nodded again. "Okay, why did you choose now to tell us, me, no us?"

"Because I met this boy today that I wanted to ask out. And he wanted me to ask him too, but I couldn't because I hadn't told you guys."

"Okay, next question. Who is he?" Alex asked, sounding genuinely intrigued by Max's new love life. "Where'd you meet? And what's he like?"

"His name is Jack Benson. He was in here earlier. Mom gave me the shift off and I spent it with him, or I tried to anyway. He has chestnut brown hair almost falling over his eyes. His eyes are brown and he has the most amazing freckle under his right eye." Max answered his sister's questions.

"Max. I'm glad I'm the first person you told. And you do realize I will have to meet him before you can date him, right?" Alex teased, poking her not-so little brother in the chest.

"ALEX…MAX… JUSTIN'S HOME" Jerry yelled down the stairs. Alex and her brother made their way up the stairs before Max grabbed Alex's arm.

"What?" Alex asked

"I'm nervous. Please don't say to them I already told you. Act surprised, Kay?" Max said, as Alex nodded.

They walked into the living room and saw the whole family(and Harper) sitting on the sofa. Zeke was there too.

"Zeke, go home!" Alex barked at him, and he did. He got up and stumbled to the door.

"Alex? What the hell?" Justin said really confusedly.

"He can't hear what I'm gonna say." Max chimed in, drawing the entire room's attention. Max looked around at everyone. From a very puzzled Jerry to a concerned Theresa, to a confused Harper to a very angry Justin. He then looked at Alex, who was looking at him smiling and nodding.

"Go on Max" Alex said, trying to give him the support he needed. He smiled at her.

"I don't think I can." He said to her, before sitting down.

"Maxxie?" said Theresa, "Honey, you can tell us anything. You know that."

"Yeah buddy" Added in Jerry. "Just tell us."

"Max. Its now or never" Alex spoke up.

"Okay. Here goes. Mom. Dad. Justin. Harper. _Alex_. I know you guys are wondering why I called this meeting, right?"

"Yeah Max, that's kinda why we're all kinda staring at you. Asking why you called it to begin with." Justin said rather rudely, probably because Alex had told Zeke to leave. Alex shot Justin a look that made him shut up and sit back.

"Okay. This is hard for me to say. But I'm gonna try." Max said, so nervously that his family were getting more worried.

"Max, just say it. In your own time, honey." Said Theresa. She placed a loving hand on his left shoulder. Max could feel the tears begin to build up in his eyes.

"I'm…GAY!" Max blurted out, before looking down to his lap and let the tears out. There was an awkward silence until:

"YOUR WHAT?" Jerry yelled

"DAD!" Alex screamed at her father.

"Alex, don't yell at dad." Justin said, trying to adjust to what Max said. "Max, are you sure?"

"Yes, I am." Max said, again he was barely audible.

"Maxxie honey, since when?" Theresa asked, but Max could tell she was clearly upset about it.

"I've always kinda felt different and then recently, like the last week or two, I figured out what it was." Max tried to explain. He looked around the room. Harper and Alex were smiling, Justin sat staring into space, trying to digest this information. Theresa was looking at Max with a forced smile on her face. While Jerry didn't try to hide how he felt. He was furious.

"Max, just go to your room" Jerry said, trying to speak instead of shout.

"Don't you dare Max" Alex said making her way to her brother. "This is who you are! Your not any different than you were an hour ago. Your just being honest with who you are. And I accept that"

"So do I" Justin said, finally speaking after sitting practically silent for a few minutes.

"Me too Max" Said Harper, with the biggest smile on her face Max had ever seen.

"Max, this is just going to be hard for your father and I to deal with. But…"

"EXCUSE ME?" Alex Screamed. Everyone looked shocked at her.

"Alex? What is it?" Theresa snapped

"THIS WILL BE A LOT FOR YOU AND DAD TO DEAL WITH? HOW DARE YOU? MAX IS ONLY 15 AND HE HAD THE GUTS TO TELL YOU GUYS. HE IS BEING TRUE HIMSELF AND HE'S THE ONE WHO IS GOING TO DEAL WITH THIS. NOT YOU! HE IS YOUR SON! DON'T TREAT HIM LIKE A FUCKING PARIAH! HUG HIM. SIT DOWN AND TALK ABOUT IT, BUT DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK TO MY BROTHER LIKE HE IS SOME KIND OF SICK TWISTED THING!" Alex screamed at her mother.

"ALEXANDRA RUSSO!" Jerry yelled.

"AND YOU CAN SHUT UP ASWELL TUBBY! YOUR SON HAS JUST TOLD YOU SOMETHING THAT HE WAS COMPLETELY TERRIFIED TO TELL YOU! AND INSTEAD OF BEING THERE FOR HIM, YOU JUST YELL AND SHOUT AT HIM. GROW UP YOU FAT DISGRACE OF A MAN!" Alex shouted at Jerry. Everyone looked shocked.

"Alex please, stop" Max whispered.

"No Max! She won't" Justin said as he stood up "And neither will I"

"Justin, sit down." Theresa pleaded with her eldest boy.

"WILL I FUCK SIT DOWN MOTHER! MAX IS MY LITTLE BROTHER AND HE HAS MORE GUTS AND BRAINS AND DIGNITY THAN YOU TWO" pointing at his parents "MAX, I'M PROUD OF YOU! AND SO IS ALEX! AND HARPER! BUT IF YOUR PARENTS AREN'T THEN SCREW THEM"

"Maxxie, I'm sorry" said Theresa "I accept this is who you are, but it's a lot to take in on one night".

"Well I don't accept it!" Jerry snapped at his family. "I just don't" Jerry stood up to leave the room when Justin stepped in front of him. "MOVE OUT OF MY WAY JUSTIN!"

"I don't think I will" Justin said as he swung his fist at Jerry, knocking his father to the ground. Blood everywhere.

"Max come on" Alex said as she gripped her brother's arm. "Get your stuff, we're leaving! Harper do you still have the keys to your old place?"

"Yeah Alex, I do but I don't think this is a very good idea." Harper said as she stood up from her seat.

"It is a good idea." Alex and Justin said in unison. The three Russo children and Harper headed to their individual rooms, packing enough clothes to last them a few days. Before leaving the Sub Shop and not looking back.

Back inside the flat, Theresa and Jerry sat in silence. Theresa was glaring at her husband.

"I hope your happy Jerry!"

"Of course I'm not happy Theresa. We've just lost our son." Jerry answered, genuinely saddened by the developments that just unfolded.

"Not only have you lost your SONS. And Daughter. You've lost my love and respect. Jerry. I can't do this. I'm leaving". Theresa stood up and left the room, then after packing her clothes, she left the house too. Leaving Jerry. Alone.


	2. The Broken Home Of Max Russo

The Broken Home Of Max Russo

Max, Alex, Justin and Harper walk through the streets of New York, making their way to Harper's old house. They didn't know if they could actually stay there, maybe someone had already moved in. Maybe the locks were changed. The only way to be sure was to go to The house to check. They got to the door and to there surprise, they could get in, no problems in that sense.

They whole journey there, Max remained silent. He thought to himself _How can this be happening? Mom and Dad practically disowning me. Its so unfair. Thank God for Alex and Justin._ He looked over to his siblings and remembered something, _Thank God For Harper too._

"Maxxie? Are you okay?" Alex asked upon noticing that he had been silent. Then she realised it was a dumb question. Obviously he wasn't okay. The way his Parents, her parents, spoke to him. It was disgusting. How Could they?

"Alex, I wish I hadn't opened my mouth! It's caused nothing but trouble." Max said, finally breaking his silence. Justin and Harper noticed that too and turned around.

"Max, you did NOTHING wrong. NOTHING!" Justin said, trying to sound sincere, though his tone just said anger and hatred,

"Justin? Do you hate me?" Max asked, sure his brother was angry with him.

"Max, No I could never hate you. You're my baby brother. It's those creeps that conceived us I hate. " Justin said, proving how angry at Theresa and Jerry.

"Max, you can sleep in my mom and dad's old room. Its down the hall and to the left. Alex you can either sleep in my old room with me, or you can sleep in Lenny's old room. Choice is yours." Harper said, forgetting to assign Justin a room.

"Um…Harper?" Alex said, Harper turned to her friend and simply smiled. "Harper, where is Justin supposed to sleep?"

"Oh right, Justin you'll be in Nana Frannie's old room. It's down the hall and to the right."

"Cool Harper, I'll see you guy's in the morning, Get some rest. Its been a long night." Justin said as he headed down the hall way and into "Nana Frannie's old room"

"Max, you should probably hit the hay too buddy." Harper said, trying to sound supportive, though it was more patronizing than supporting. But she meant well and Max knew that.

"Thank you so much, Alex." Max said as he threw his arms around his suddenly protective sister. "I love you."

"Aw. Max, you've never said that to me before. I love you too." Alex said as tears began to stream down he face.

"Alex, you may not be the most positive person in the world, or even the most active person, but I'm so glad I told you first. You really helped me. I'm sorry though, I know if I was normal, none of this would be happening." Max said as the tears poured from his eyes too. "I'm going to bed. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Bye Max." Harper and Alex said in unison.

"Alex, are you okay?" Harper asked. Harper knows Alex better than anyone. Even better than Alex knows Alex. She could tell when something was bothering her friend. "If you want we can just sit up and talk."

"No, Harper, I'm fine. Honest, I am. I'm a little sad, angry with my dad, but I need to be strong for Max. So I'm gonna get to bed. I'm exhausted. Night"

"Night." Harper replied, Still not convinced her friend was okay. Alex may have been able to fool Justin, Max, even herself, but never Harper.

Jerry sat on the balcony of his New York apartment, Alone. He couldn't help thinking of how he had spoken and treated Max. _Being Gay wasn't that big a deal, was it? _Jerry asked himself. He stood up and headed back into the apartment and up to bed.

It had just gone 11pm and Theresa was in central park, sitting alone. After leaving Jerry and her children walking out on her, she had nowhere to go. So she just sat in the park. All night. Alone.

The next morning, at Harper's old house, Max woke up about 8.45. The earliest he had gotten up for weeks. It was a Saturday, so he didn't need to work or go to school(even though it was summer vacation). He stepped out of the room he had been sleeping in the night before and walked into the living room. Justin and Alex were in deep conversation, that seemed to break on Max's arrival. Harper was in the kitchen making eggs or something.

"Hey Maxxie! How'd you sleep?" Justin asked, trying to be inconspicuous. Alex looked at Justin with a puzzled look on her face.

"Fine, I guess. Once I finally dozed off that is. I couldn't get to sleep for a while." Max said as he sat on the chair that Justin had conjured up. "Has mom or dad been in contact?"

Alex and Justin shared a look that worried Max. From behind them they could hear laughing, nervous laughing. Harper!

"Mom called round about 7ish this morning. She's left dad." Justin explained. The colour drained from Max's face. "She spent the night in central park."

"She what?" Max asked, as the tears began to fall down his face. "I wish I had just kept my mouth shut. Look at us. Mom and Dad are splitting up and we spent the night in a empty old house with little furniture and the furniture it does have, is gross. No offence Harper."

"Some taken Max." Harper laughed. She made her way over and sat beside her friends.

"Should we go back home?" Alex asked, seeing her brothers becoming angry, "not to stay, to get more clothes and stuff. We need to eat and we need fresh clothes."

"Maybe. Max, you should stay here though" Justin said turning to his saddened little brother.

"No way! I'm going" Max spat. "This is my mess, so I'm not letting you guys deal with it."

"Okay, maybe we should go now. Before Dad wakes up!" Alex suggested. The three Russo siblings stood up and headed to the door. "Harper? You coming?"

"No, I'm gonna wait here and get this place ready for us to stay in." She said with a cautious smile on her face.

"Cool, see you soon." Alex said as they left the house.

Arriving at the Russo Apartment, Alex and Justin headed upstairs, leaving Max in the living room. He pulled out his cell phone to see the time. It had just gone 9.30. Max sat down on the horrible orange sofa in the living room. He didn't notice Jerry walk into the room.

"Max?" Jerry said in shock, "What are you doing here?"

"Don't worry, we're not staying." Max spat at his father, not making eye contact.

"We?" Jerry asked, as he had only seen Max.

"Alex and Justin are getting stuff to take back to Harper's with us." Max growled.

"Max, I don't want you to leave." Jerry said as he sat beside Max on the sofa.

"What?" Max said, finally making eye contact. He noticed Jerry had a black eye(from Justin's punch) "Nice eye" Max sniggered.

"Max, don't leave. Stay." Jerry tried to reason.

"Fuck you! I told you who I am, and you yelled at me. And REFUSED to accept me! You can just die for all I care. You're already dead to me now anyway." Max's eyes were filled with tears as he spoke to his father.

"Max, I'm sorry!" Jerry said as Max stormed out the flat.

Alex and Justin got what they needed and headed back to Harper's, after yelling more at Jerry and finding out Max had left.

Back at Harper's old house, Max had locked himself in the room that he was sleeping in. When Alex and Justin got back, they saw Harper sitting outside the room door. She was knocking on it constantly, pleading with Max to come out.

"Hey, Harper, is he okay?" Alex asked, sitting down next to her friend.

"Yeah, he left the house in a hurry. He must have argued with dad." Justin added.

"He came running in and headed straight to here. He didn't even say hi" Harper replied, sadly. She may not have been at the Russo's house, but she could guess what was said. "Your mom came back." Alex and Justin looked at each other, rage in their eyes. "She didn't stay long, she just told me to give this to you two." Harper said as she slipped her hand into her pocket, pulling out a note, giving it to Justin.

"Should I open it?" Justin asked. Alex thought for a second. "Alex? Should I open it?"

"Give me a second, I'm thinking." She snapped back. "Open it. It might be important."

With that, Justin ripped the top of the envelope and there was a note and a photograph.

"What's it say?" Alex inquired, leaning over Justin.

"it's a photo of us when we were kids." He turned it over and looked on the back of it '_I'm sorry. I will always love you three. Always be proud of you. Mom x' _

"What about the note?" Harper and Alex asked together. Justin flipped it open and began reciting what it said.

"Dear Justin, Alex and Max. I've made some mistakes over the years. You three's life is the only things I'm genuinely proud to be part of. Your father may not be the easiest person to be around, you know that as much as I do. But he will regret what happened for the rest of his life. Justin, this part is for you. When you were born, I was so proud to have a son. Then when you grew up and became the man you are today, I grew prouder and prouder of you. You can protect your brother and sister better than I ever could, you proved that last night. I love you son. Now Alex. Alex you were my baby girl. You were a great child and you may have been devious and sometimes a little scary, but you are the perfect daughter. Every day I see you grow more and more into the beautiful, intelligent woman I know you

You are destined to become. I am so proud of you sweetheart. Maxxie, the journey's been the longest and hardest for you. You never got the attention you deserved and for that I am sorry. But the lack of attention has turned you into the person you are today. I'm most proud of you. Because you have had the most to deal with, and you know exactly who you are. Forgive me for everything that happened and what will happen in the future, because I'm sure to mess up. Badly. Thank you for taking the time out to read this, because if I were any of you three, I wouldn't have read it. I love you my babies. Love always, mom x" The tears were streaming down Justin and Alex's face as he read the note. They were so caught up in the moment that they didn't notice Max coming out the room.

"So?" Max said, surprising his siblings. "Now what?"

"Well, I think we should go to mom." Justin said. As he said that, the door bell rang. Harper broke away from the group, going to answer the door. Jerry stood there, tears streaming down his face.

"Mr. Russo, you shouldn't be here." Harper whispered. Pushing Jerry away from the door.

"Harper, I need to talk to the kids. It's important."

"Alex, come here." Harper yelled, breaking Alex away from the group.

"What do you want?" Alex said angrily.

"Alex, the police have just been at the flat. Its about your mother." Jerry sobbed.

"What about mom?" Alex said. That statement caught Justin and Max's attention.

"She's been in an accident. She's dead." Jerry said. Alex stumbled backwards. The colour drained from her face. Max fell to the floor, not moving afterwards. And Justin just stood staring into the space between everyone.

"She can't be dead. Sh…Sh… She just can't be." Alex said

"I'm sorry Alex. Its true." Jerry said. Upon that the room fell into an unbearable, awkward silence. Max then closed his eyes and thought '_this is all my fault. I can't I be normal?'_


	3. The Time Travelling Russos

**The Time Travelling Russos**

**As Jerry spoke, Max could see his fathers lips move, though none of the words were sinking in. How could Theresa be dead? She wasn't a bad person. She was the best person everyone of the Russo children and Harper had ever met. **

"**Dad are you sure its mom?" Justin asked, threw panting sobs. He could see in his fathers eyes that he was telling the truth, but he had to ask. How could he not.**

"**Justin, I'm pretty sure its her. I'm going now to ID the body." Jerry sobbed, drying his tears, but instantly replacing them with new ones. The children looked at Jerry, they couldn't believe he hadn't already done it.**

"**You haven't been to ID the body yet? Dad! You should have identified the body before telling us. What if its not her?" Justin roared, shocking his siblings with his outburst. **

"**Justin. I'm sure its your mom. I don't need to ID her to be sure its your mom. But I'm gonna go now and ID the body. I had to tell you because maybe just maybe Justin I thought you would appreciate me telling you the truth."**

"**I'm going with you" Alex said, finally breaking her silence.**

"**Alex, your not going with him" Max said, still sitting on the floor. He couldn't feel his legs. He was completely numb. **

"**Why not? If it's mom, then we need to be sure." **

"**Dad can do it." Max growled. "On ****HIS OWN****" Jerry looked sadly at his youngest child. He thought to himself, **_**Max doesn't deserve the way I spoke to him. He's still my son. Gay or Not. Maybe if I hadn't been such a asshole, maybe Theresa would be alive and maybe my kids wouldn't hate me.**_

**After Max's little outburst, the room fell into silence. Alex began to cry quietly to herself. Noticing this, Justin walked over to his sister and rapped his arms around her shoulders. Harper's heart broke at seeing her best friend cry like that. Or even at all. In the 12 years she knew Alex, she had seen Alex cry once. When her grandfather died. Harper looked away and towards Max's temporary bedroom door. She noticed a piece of paper lying on the floor.**

"**Justin." Harper said grabbing the tallest Russo's arm. "The note"**

"**What note?" Jerry asked, genuinely confused.**

"**Mom delivered a note when we were at the loft." Alex explained, fighting back the thousands of tears that were pushing to the surface of her big brown eyes. "She just basically said sorry and how proud of us she is."**

**With that, it was like a switch clicked in Max's head. "It wasn't a letter of apology for what happened. It was a suicide note."**

"**WHAT?" Jerry, Justin and Alex yelled in unison.**

"**Think about it! She came by when none of us were here, only Harper. She told Harper to give us the note. Look at this. 'Forgive me for everything that happened and what will happen in the future, because I'm sure to mess up' She was gonna commit suicide." Max explained. "Dad, what was the "accident" she was in?"**

"**She got hit by a cab. Why?"**

"**Because it was NO accident. Mom threw herself in front of the cab." Max said, and for once in his 16 years of existence, was right about something.**

"**Mom. Mom. Mom wouldn't do that. She had too much to live for." Alex stuttered. Her eyes were red and you could tell she was fighting back tears.**

"**Well there's no way to ask her." Max said, going back to his confused, brainless way he was almost all of the time. "Is there?"**

"**There is ONE way to be sure. And Only ONE way." Justin said.**

"**Magic?" Alex asked.**

"**Yup" Justin said, removing his wand from his back pocket. "I've got just the spell. Alex, Max, grab your wands and place them on top of mine." The younger Russos did exactly that. "Ancient Magic, of time and space, Show the events that were displaced. Take us back to when she fell, Our mothers fate, now show and tell." Justin chanted as the three siblings' wands began to glow and they disappeared. **

*****_**In the past***_

**The Russo children appear, in the middle of central park. They look around to see their mother. After a few minutes of scouring central park, Alex saw something.**

"**THERE SHE IS" Alex screamed as she saw her mother walk out of the park and towards the road. "We need to stop her." Alex said as she began running towards her mother.**

"**ALEX!" Justin shouted, following on behind his sister, followed by Max who felt like he was being watched. The traffic lights changed from green to red. Max eventually stopped, the feeling that he was being watched became irritating, so he looking around before running again.**

"**Mom" Alex shouted as Theresa stopped in the middle of the road, on the island. She turned around to see her children running towards her. Alex reached her, instantly followed by Justin. But Max trailed on briefly. The lights changed back to green. A yellow cab approached**

"**Guys wait up" Max shouted as he got onto the road. Theresa spun around to see her baby about to be hit by the yellow cab. **

"**MAXXIE!" Theresa screamed as she ran and pushed Max out of the way, getting hit herself by the taxi. She crashed onto the windshield of the cab before rolling over the roof and on the ground. She lay there, with a cut on her head, and a gash from the smashed windshield in her stomach.**

"**Mom" Max roared as he stumbled to his feet. He fell down next to his dying mother. Alex and Justin ran to her too. Alex was screaming loudly, drawing more attention than the accident. **

"**Mom, don't move! Kay? The ambulance is on its way. Isn't it Alex?" Justin said. The tears began to fill his icy green eyes. He knew that Theresa didn't have long. And he knew the ambulance hadn't even been called. "Alex, get the ambulance. Hurry!" He whispered to his emotional sister.**

"**Justin? I love you" Theresa said, threw sharp breaths. She turned to Max. "Maxxie, I am so proud of you. Don't hold this against your father." She began shaking slightly, before turning to her daughter. "Alex, honey, don't change." Theresa began convulsing before grabbing Alex's left arm and pulling her down beside her. "Alex, look after Max for me." She whispered before closing her eyes.**

"**Someone call an ambulance." Alex said, barely audible. "DID YOU HEAR ME? CALL A FUCKING AMBULANCE!" She screamed at the growing crowd of people around them.**

"**Its all my fault." Max said, over and over and over until he felt a hand on his shoulder.**

**He spun around to see a familiar face. Someone he had spoken to, but didn't really get to know. Jack Benson.**

"**Max come on over here." Jack said, dragging Max away from his family.**

"**What are you doing? My mom needs me!" Max demanded an answer. **

"**Max, there's nothing you can do for her. Just stay back and let your brother and sister deal with things." **

"**You seem to turn up when ever something's about to turn to shit. Why?" Suddenly an ambulance appeared, two tall men emerged from the vehicle and begin seeing to Theresa. Justin held Alex back from her mothers side. Max was being held back by his new love interest.**

"**Max, you need to let the paramedics do what they can for her."**

"**She's dead." Max stated, Jack threw his arms around Max's waist pulling him into a tight hug. Not letting go. Then Max heard the thing he was dreading hearing, even though he knew it was going to be said. **

"**She's dead." One of the paramedics said. **

"**NO! SHE CAN'T BE! SHE'S NOT OLD ENOUGH!" Alex was screaming at the paramedics.**

"**Alex, please. We need to go." Justin said, trying to pull his sister back. But Alex had so much more strength than Justin expected. She was fighting his hold, barely breaking free but still managing to get loose from his grip.**

"**Justin, we can't go we need to help her. She can't be dead." Alex pleaded.**

"**Alex, we need to go back to our time. Tell dad and Harper." Alex pulled away as he said that. She looked at Max and Jack, and growled, she knew that if Max hadn't met Jack, then Max wouldn't have came out to the family, the family wouldn't have had the row and they wouldn't have left and Theresa would still be alive. Max saw Alex's expression. He knew what she was thinking, even if she didn't say anything. Alex fell to her knees by Theresa's side, holding her dead mother's hand. **

"**Miss, we have a few questions to ask you. Is that alright?" A police officer asked. She simply nodded.**

"**What's your mother's name?" The officer asked. **

"**Theresa Russo." Alex sobbed, still clutching the lifeless hand of her mother.**

"**Where do you live?" **

"**Waverly Place. Above the Sub Station sandwich shop. Our dad's there." Alex closed her eyes and stood up, dropping her mother's hand. "I'm sorry I can't do this. I gotta go." Before running back to Justin's side.**

"**Jack, I need to go." Max said, pulling away from the hug. Jack grabbed Max's arm and pulled him back. He turned Max around and kissed him on the lips. Only briefly, but it calmed Max down. **

"**Max, give me your cell phone number. I'll text you and I'll be there for you whenever you need me to be." With that, Max told him his number and walked away from Jack, back to Alex and Justin.**

"**Can we go now? I can't be here." Alex asked simply.**

"**Sure. Lets go somewhere private to do the spell." Justin said, dragging his brother and sister into an alleyway, pulling out his wand and holding it out like before, Max and Alex did the same. "Take us back from whence we came, when we left its now the same. Since we know what is to blame, take us back home again" Justin chanted, and like before the three Russos disappeared.**

***Present***

**The siblings reappeared, as if it had been seconds they were gone. Jerry was still standing in the doorway, Harper leaning against the frame.**

"**Well?" Jerry asked, fearing his children's response.**

"**It is mom." Justin said sadly.**

"**And she died saving me!" Max said, before tears erupted from his eyes and he ran into the room he was claiming as his. **

"**Max was about to be hit by the cab and Mom pushed him out the way. It hit her instead." Alex explained, wiping tears from her eyes. As she did, she noticed her mothers blood on her hands and on Justin's t-shirt. The sight made Alex fall to the ground in tears. Jerry's heart broke at seeing his children like this. Knowing this was all his fault.**

**Max lay on his bed, crying. His cell phone lit up and begin ringing briefly, alerting Max he had a text message. It was from Jack:**

"**Max. I'm so sorry 'bout your mom. Wish we had that kiss under better circumstances. If you need me, call me. I mean it! J xxx"**

**Max smiled as he read the text and threw his phone onto his bed. And for a brief second, Max had forgotten he was the reason Theresa died. It was all his fault.**


End file.
